


Follow Villains

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anger, Blind as a Bat - Freeform, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e46 Almost Got 'im, Episode: s02e10 Second Chance, Episode: s02e14 Riddler's Reform, Gen, The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne, the mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Penguin wanders and carries something interesting in a bag before Batgirl tries to defeat him.





	Follow Villains

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

*What a boring evening* Batgirl thought prior to a frown. She wandered the barren streets of Gotham City. *There aren't any villains to defeat now. Catwoman and Poison Ivy aren't present. I don't see the Penguin at all.* She glanced at the sky before multiple sparrows flew above her. 

*The Penguin's birds? No. The birds aren't attacking his enemy.* Batgirl watched as the birds flew from her. She continued to wander. Her eyes widened after she viewed a certain enemy walking by stores. She gasped.

*The Penguin?* She viewed him holding a paper bag. She frowned again. *What are you up to?* she thought. 

Batgirl followed her enemy. *What's in that bag?* Batgirl ran to him before she kicked the bag and it fell. She watched as his eyes widened. Batgirl gasped again after bird seed was revealed. She stepped back.

The Penguin turned to Batgirl and scowled. His body trembled. He saw Batgirl's sudden sheepish expression. ''My feathered friends were hungry!'' he said. 

''I...'' Batgirl saw the sky another time. She gasped again after the same birds from earlier descended. The Penguin's smile and the birds were the last things Batgirl saw.

 

THE END


End file.
